Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 12
Episode 12 is based around Kululu quitting the team following the events of Episode 11. Episode Summary Kululu suddenly quits the team, but Keroro has his own plans. This includes stealing shit from Kululu while he's gone. Bad decision. Cast (In Order of Appearance) *Kululu: Jpace92 *Giroro: ThornBrain *Keroro: Mugiwara Yoshi *Pururu: LillyLivers *Dororo: ThornBrain *Tamama: ThornBrain *Paul: BigTUnit1 *Momoka: Narusasu *George Albert Nishizawa: Vorhias *Tiger Horse: Tentwoway (Thorn's seldom-used troll account) *Fuyuki: ThornBrain *Natsumi: LillyLivers Other voices *Stockholders: ThornBrain and Mugiwara Yoshi *Dororo's dad: MrFailGame (Joke credit, character does not actually say anything) *HQ: TheSmashBro (Post-Credits) Sgt Frog Episodes Used *Episode 122 *Episode 214 Music Used *"It's Raining Today" - Scott Walker - Scott 3 - Dissonant string intro *"Cossacks Are" - Scott Walker - The Drift - Intro sting *"Vertigo" - Keroro Gunsou OST - The platoon confronts Kululu *"Keroro Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Momoka's mansion *"Cavern" - Metal Gear Solid OST - Nishizawa Corporation stockholder's meeting *"Sleepwalk" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Keroro looks for a DVD *"Bomberman Theme" - Bomberman Hero Soundtrack - The Tiger Horse appears *"Eleki Gunsou" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Everyone starts entering the room *"Mr. Clarinet" - The Birthday Party - The Birthday Party - Kululu in his office *"2004MN4" - Keroro Gunsou OST - Giroro doesn't answer the joke *Campaign music played on kazoo - ThornBrain *"Keroru" played on kazoo - ThornBrain Development Notes Scriptwriting began September 7, 2011 and was completed on the 13th. BigTUnit1 was too busy to co-write this episode. Post-Credits *Part 1: Kululu explains why he left the Nishizawa Corporation. *Part 2: HQ receives the platoon's reports. Joke References and Explanations SPOILER WARNING The following has numerous spoilers for the episode. It is recommended that you watch the episode before reading any further. Episode Running Gags, Series Running Gags, and Callbacks *Thorn hid the covers of his five favorite Chrome albums in the background in chronological release order: **''Alien Soundtracks'' is in the blue glass behind Dororo as he suggests letting Kululu go. **''Half Machine Lip Moves'' is in a blue circle behind Kululu as he hangs from the ceiling. Half Machine Lip Moves also appeared in Jetters Abridged - Episode 2. **''Red Exposure'' is in the building behind everyone as Momoka grabs Kululu. Red Exposure also appeared in Episode 8, making it the first album cover to be reused in SFA. **''Blood on the Moon'' is on the wall behind Dororo as he watches his DVD. **''3rd from the Sun'' replaces the galaxy poster as Keroro runs from Fuyuki. *The episode continues from Kululu's apparent entrapment through half of Season 1, as well as his exhausted and desparate mood in SFA11. Despite their blatant apathy towards his suffering, (Giroro didn't even notice he was around until the beginning of this episode), the platoon don't want him to leave because he could turn into the Future Kululu seen in SFA10. *Keroro apparently grabs Giroro's rear, meaning that he seems to have fully embraced his bisexuality but taken it too far. *Pururu thinks Keroro's platoon is addicted to rope, calling back to Tamama inexplicably being tied up in the previous episode. *Tamama references Kululu's fixation with lotion. Kululu later remarks that he needs to check his stocks, calling back to his "lotion stocks" from SFA3. *When Keroro thinks of "someone who gets ignored a lot", he thinks of Momoka, due to her being the butt of the team's ire through the majority of Season 1. **The stealth joke is that the character based around being ignored, Saburo, is not who comes to mind. *Paul's supernatural abilities are further explored. **He does a sentai pose that apparently blows up Momoka's room. **The destructive end of his powers are hinted at by a stockholder, who becomes terrified when Paul enters the meeting room. **His cough ignites a puppy. **In the Post-Credits, Kululu mentions that Paul had a cold and kept launching trees into his room. This also calls back to SFA10, where Paul believed that he was the one who summoned the cherry blossom tree. *Keroro makes a callback to him selling coupons in SFA10, complete with nasally voice. *Momoka's father is made to be George Albert the Urinal Guy, the competitor to Todd's Toilets. He was not the person who made the radio commercial in SFA6, but rather the head of a large corporate conglomerate. His phone call when he first appears references Todd's blimps, the radio episode, and the apparent flaws with the radio commercial. **George also makes various urinal puns during his presentation to the stockholders. *The Nishizawa corporation's profits are at 4.99. *Kululu says the same "Hello, my friends!" from SFA3. *Dororo continues to have father problems, claiming that watching the DVD his dad gave him will make his dad come back. The man in the video is not Viper or anyone else ever seen in the series. *Keroro contacts Giroro by calling "Mr. Lady", a callback to Kululu calling him Mr. Lady in SFA3, which was in turn a reference to his transvestism. **He is also acting as Serious Keroro and wants Giroro to deliver the punchline. Failing to answer the joke is apparently a bad choice in the platoon. **Keroro is tapping out "I'm lonely", Dororo's occasional catch phrase, in Morse code. *Kululu manages to make the leaders of the world sing a "HEGH" harmony. He promptly quits and returns to the platoon. *MrFailGame appears again in the credits, this time jokingly listed as Dororo's dad. *HQ believes that the coffee maker is making him blind, a callback to Dororo thinking the same thing in SFA6. Other Jokes and References *George Albert namechecks Stephen Morrissey. *Keroro references the "Freaky Fred" episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog in both Fred's signature "Naaaaaughtyyyy" refrain and by humming the recurring background music. *The Tiger Horse's "dialogue" are lines from Thorn's joke Kululu audition reversed and pitch-shifted down an octave. *When Keroro mentions a "spider-cat", Fuyuki's ire references the "spider pig" scene from The Simpsons Movie and its constant appearances. *Part of the Nishizawa Corporation's difficulty was that they did not sell female urinals, despite Japan being a country where female urinals are prominent. *Kululu's remark "Make it a kitten next time; who cares?" is a blatant trolling of cat lovers on the internet. Reception As of October 10, 2011, the episode had 103 "likes", 9 "dislikes" and 82 "favorites" - as of August 14, 2016 it has 559 likes and 23 dislikes. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged episodes